


The Silver Guard

by Aberfield



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Fate, Werewolf Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberfield/pseuds/Aberfield
Summary: There is a gate between our world and a world of Lycans. It was protected by immortal beings for eons, but due to a traitor in their ranks they have fallen. Now Lycans swarm the world like locusts, destroying all in their path. Now the world's last best hope is a warrior with supernatural abilities and no memory.
Kudos: 3





	1. Morgan

I wake to the sound of alarms sounding out and quickly bolt up going for my weapons. That alarm means that Lycans have breached the perimeter. It is time for me to leave, I had been here to long, I knew to keep moving, nowhere was safe for long, but I was pulled in by the sense of security that this place provided. A walled fortress manned by remnants of the military. I work quickly strapping my 44 mag to my left thigh putting on my gun belt with a Sig p320 holstered on the right side and throw my sword and backpack over my shoulders. I run out of my bunkhouse and hurriedly access the situation. It looks as if the wolves managed to get inside the walls without being noticed considering there is one right in front of me, it has yet to notice me as it is chowing down on one of my neighbors. I quietly back away around the corner of the building. I lean against the wall taking a deep breath to get my thoughts together and begin to run through my options. Option one is to try and find other people and use their numbers to make it out of here, or I could try to head to the wall near my position and climb up and over. I quickly decide that other people would be a liability and head for the wall.

I make it about halfway before I come across a group of people facing off with a trio of wolves. _'Just keep moving Morgan'_ I think as I freeze so as not to draw attention. _'Y_ _ou used to be a soldier! Get out there and protect those people!'_ With that thought I make my choice. I draw my 44 and shout, "Come to me and die like the dogs you are!" It seems to work, perhaps a little too well, as the Lycans all turn to me and snarl. The wolves begin to approach me, though they do seem wary of the human who insulted them and seems to be asking for death. They encircle me snapping and baring their teeth searching for an opening. _'They won't find one.'_ The biggest one, a large dun colored one, loses it's patience and leaps for me. I fire my 44 as I twist out of the way. The wolf falls, twitching, to the ground with smoke pouring from a wound in it's flank. "That there is a silver bullet, supposed to kill werewolves, good to see it is true." I say as the wolves pause their circling. I look at the two wolves and say "Who's next?" 

The smaller of the two looks at me with what appears to be glee in it's malevolent yellow eyes. I start as I hear a pained growl behind me. I slowly turn my head to see the wolf I shot struggle to it's feet. _'Well... shiiit.'_ I turn back to the other wolves and shrug and run to the wounded wolf dodging it's swiping claws and leaving another bullet in it's side as I fly by. The survivors have long fled so I book it to the cemetery. In it is a mausoleum that I noted as a potential place to hunker down and wait for an attack to blow over. Nobody ever checks the sarcophagi.

I get there shortly with the Lycans close on my heels and slide through a gap in the wall. I take what time I get from the brief reprieve to catch my breath and take in my surroundings. I see the mausoleum and sprint for it but before I can reach it a large silver Lycan jumps down from the roof.

I stop short as my blood runs cold. I saw one of these before. When the Lycans first came we assembled militias to combat them, it was a disaster. My group managed to identify the silver ones as some kind of leader. So we lured one away from it's pack-mates and attacked it. We made a mistake. It was stronger and faster than the rest and appeared to shrug off our attacks. It was a slaughter.

I square off with the beast knowing that I am not going down without a fight. I look straight into it's icey blue eyes issuing a wordless challenge. The beast shifts slowly as it looks at me, I swear it respects that I would rather stand and fight than run away screaming like a coward. The other lycans catch up to me then but keep their distance awaiting their leader's signal. The silver lycan crouches down preparing to pounce when a sound draws all of our eyes to the mausoleum. 

None of us have time to react before a black figure comes darting out of the building and leaps atop the silver wolf, a black blade rising above the figure's head and coming down faster than the eye can see severing the beast's head from it's neck. The body crashes down with the figure already behind me grappling with the duo. I take pleasure in the fact that the other must have died from the second shot, yet I still find myself rooted to the ground in shock as the wolves all fall one by one. The smaller of the two seems to move with greater speed than the others and manages to rake its claws along the figures side, they stumble back momentarily before the sword vanishes and they leap at the wolf. The wolf lifts its claws to block them but the figure merely grabs their arms and in one violent movement separates the limbs from it's body. The wolf's eyes widen in shock as it falls to the ground, the figure regards it for a moment before summoning a dagger and severing the wolf's spinal cord.

When the fighting ends all I can do is stare at this thing that appears to be made of a black liquid. It stares at me momentarily before the black seeps into them and they crumple to the ground. I reach out and catch them bringing them slowly to the ground and as the black continues to recede it reveals a surprising sight. In my arms I hold a woman with short black hair that seems to absorb all the light around it and skin as pale as a full moon. And so I find myself surrounded by corpses wondering how this woman could be capable of such things.


	2. Another time, another place

The Gateway Between Worlds  
Vigil Keep; 850 years ago  
Two warriors walk through the halls of an ancient fortress. The larger of the two disputes an order from the smaller more composed warrior. "Commander, you cannot send me to the human world, I am needed here. I refuse to be sent on a mission that should be handled by one of the Old Ones."  
The smaller, Lord Commander Vahan, looks to his companion, his thoughts hidden and face composed, calmly states,"You know me Duncan, all I do has a reason, and today I have decided to send you to the human world to hunt a group of Lycans that made it through. You are my most trusted friend and I have always taken your advice, now I ask that you would do this for me."  
Duncan opens his mouth to dispute the order once more but then hesitates as he thinks over what has been said. He looks to Vahan and bows his head adopting a submissive attitude and says, "It will be done as you ask, my Lord. May I ask who you intend to send with me?"  
"Yes, you may. You will go forth with Scout Gozen and Old One Asmund." The Lord Commander then speeds up down the hall saying, "Now, we ought to get some tea before the battle begins."  
Duncan slows to a halt and watches his Commander disappear around the corner. He does trust Vahan, but he cannot discern the reasoning behind this mission. Lycans make it through the Gate every battle, and they do need to be eliminated. But that is what the Old Ones were for, when the Lycans evolved past their silver they would be sent to the human world to sweep up any Lycans that got through. {No matter, I will go forth slay the Lycans and be back for the next battle.}  
___________________

"It has been three weeks and we have yet to find the beasts! I need to find them now!" Weeks have passed without sign of the Lycans, and Duncan who had started off with little patience had lost all amiability and was beginning to take his frustration out on his companions.  
"Calm yourself, Duncan," Asmund says, not looking up from where he is at the fire plucking a bird that Gozen had killed hours earlier," impatience will get you nothing. We must wait until Scout Gozen finds their path once more."  
Duncan scowls at the Old One and replies," What kind of tracker is she anyway that these beasts can hide their trail from her?"  
Asmund glances up sharply and narrows his eyes, "You forget yourself Duncan, the Lycans are not beasts, they are sentient creatures, though they are indeed malignant entities of a singular focus. You must never forget that, thinking that they are beneath you will lead to your death faster than the turning of time."  
Duncan eyes Asmund closely before saying, "If it were any other who dared correct me I would not let it stand, but it would be folly to ignore the words of an Old One from the Age Iron. May I ask how you have lived for so long after you lost your advantage over the Lycans?"  
Asmund regards him closely for a moment before saying," I live on and remain able to continue the fight because I never forget that my enemy is capable of the same level of cunning and intellect as I and as such I never underestimate my enemies. I survive because even though I lack the distinct advantage of being able to utilize my enemies weakness, they will underestimate me for that failure." With those words Asmund goes back to the bird. "Now if I might ready dinner."  
______________________________________________________________

"Have you found any sign of the Lycans as of yet Scout Gozen? Or were you taking in the sights?" Duncan calls as said scout walks into the camp.  
She merely brushes him off as she goes to the fire to get some food as Asmund sharpens and oils his sword. She sit across from from Duncan next to Asmund as she eats her food ignoring his glare from across the fire. When she finishes her meal she fixes him with a calculating stare, "I have found that the warriors here, samurai, have been hunting large creatures that have destroyed a number of villages. They had killed one and taken it's head, they showed it to me and told me it was a mononoke, they hunted and killed a Lycan. I think we should work with them to find the rest and bring them down."  
Duncan reels back in outrage, "We are not supposed to let the humans know what happens beyond their realm, nor should we work alongside the weak, we would have to keep them safe as we fought the Lycans."  
Gozen's gaze does not waver as she replies, "They know this land and it's people, they were able to find the Lycan because the people reported a sighting to them, and they would be know great burden as they have already proved themselves of being capable warriors as they brought down one of the Lycans, as such I believe that it would be in our best interest to join forces." She looks to him daring him to refute her argument, when he does not she stands up and says, "We meet with them tomorrow at midday in the village we passed this morning. I'll take first watch."  
________________________

The next morning, the sun rose to find a group of samurai breaking camp preparing to head to a village where the mononoke were sighted. These five warriors were renowned throughout the lands as great oni-slayers. They traveled far and wide hunting beasts and monsters of myth and legend.  
A warrior wearing black armor walks up to the tall broad shouldered man who stands watching the village in the distance."Kintoki-San, what troubles you?"  
The man, who stands in hulking crimson armor with a battle-axe strapped to his back, turns to his companion and says, "Have you spared a glance to the village we travel to? Do you notice that there is no movement and the cook fires have not been lit? I think the mononoke have beat us to the village. We need hurry forth and hope that the beasts are still there."  
"We cannot hope to save them if the mononoke are already there, besides we know nought about these creatures. We must take time in our approach." The warrior in blue says, as the others take notice of the conversation.  
"He is right Urabe-San, we must travel quickly to the village, if not for survivors then for the warriors we agreed to meet in the village. If these creatures overtake them we will be at fault." Calls a man wearing blue armor from atop his horse. "Now you must mount up, for we head to the village to meet these ronin and see what they are made of."  
The two men instantly leap to obey their master as they saddle their horses and mount to ride forth.  
_______________________________________

Duncan, Asmund and Gozen arrive at noon in the small village which is eerily quiet. They look around uncertain of why it is suddenly so vacant. Asmund peering through a doorway says, "This village was active yesterday when we passed by, the Lycans must have come through after we did and culled the village."  
Duncan stands in the center of the village, looking to be a silver giant in his gleaming armor, as he stands surveying the location for defensive positions and noting the lack of life and signs of struggle in one cold cursory glance. "Gozen!" The scout glances up sharply from a print on the ground to fix the warrior with a pained look.  
"What is it now, Duncan? What worries must I allay?" She asks exasperatedly. Asmund is behind her watching for any movement.  
"Where are these Samurai that you spoke of? I would ask them what they know." He says as glares at her.  
She opens her mouth to utter a retort but is cut off as Asmund straightens and shouts, "We have company! There are people approaching on horseback from the east."  
The warriors quickly pull together forgetting their quarrels as they ready their weapons and await the new arrivals. The first to come into sight is a man in battle-scarred blue armor who upon seeing them calls out, "We seek not to harm you, we are here to meet three Ronin and hunt together. I assume you to be those I seek?"  
Asmund then calls in turn, "We are indeed three Ronin and we are here to meet five Samurai who will join our hunt for the mononoke. I assume that you are those samurai?"  
"I hope to find you capable warriors. I am Minamoto no Raiko. These are my retainers, Sakata no Kintoki," he says pointing to the man in red,"Urabe no Suetake," as he points toward the man in black, "Usui Sadamitsu," as he points towards a man in pale yellow armor, "and Watanabi no Tsuna." as he gestures to the final man wearing a dark green armor. "They are my Shiten'o." The man, Raiko, claims pride showing on his face.


	3. Kage

**_'Awaken, the pestilence has arrived,'_ **those words reverberate through my head as I slowly regain consciousness. _'Where am I?'_ I think as I open my eyes, I panic momentarily when I open them and am assaulted by the darkness that engulfs me. I reach my hands forward searching only to find a stone ceiling, I quickly repeat the process at my sides, my feet and above my head to be met with the same results. _**'Breathe!'**_ the voice echos once more in my head, only then do I realize that I cannot breath. I panic as I began to beat upon the stone of my tomb, I feel the flesh on my hands begin to tear and the blood begins to slowly drip down my arms. I brace myself against the bottom of the tomb and begin to shove at it as hard as I can, and it gives.

With renewed vigor, even as my lungs scream for oxygen, I begin to force it away. I finally lift it enough to get my feet underneath me. _ **'Arise warrior.'**_ I climb to my feet and force the stone slab to the side it hits the ground with a sound that shakes me to my core. I am finally able to breath as oxygen begins to flood my lungs and my eyes adjust allowing me to pick out details in the gloom around me, I stand in a room with two stone coffins, one of which I stood within, and a set of stairs leading up into what I hoped to be the outside. I slip gingerly out of the coffin wincing as my hands contact the sides of the rough hewn coffin, _'I will need to find something to bind these with.'_ I begin to steadily climb the stairs as I search for a way out. It feels like hours have passed since I started up the stairs but I notice that it is getting noticeably brighter until I finally break through into a new room. 

The room seems to have remained untouched for a long time as everything seems to be covered in layer upon layer of dust. The walls are lined with torches that still burn though they have certainly remained here untouched for years. At the center of the room stands a table, covered in ancient scrolls, and a chair with what appears to be the corpse of a man slumped over as if sleeping on the table. As I step forward into the room, to investigate the table and see if the scrolls contain any clues or hints as to what is going on, I disturb the dust upon the floor and it begins to rise. The dust raises up and begins to swirl around me clouding my vision and suffocating me. I look up and see a torch on the far wall that has not been blown out by the sudden flurry of dust. I begin to press forward, as something tells me that I need to reach that light to survive this onslaught. **_' You will be the light.'_** As I step into the light of the torch the dust ignites burning away from the air. Once the air clears I step, hesitantly, towards the table once more. When I reach the table I notice that the body seems to have some kind of journal with him. I reach out to take it and as my hand touches the book his darts forward and closes around mine. I lash out with my fist striking at his neck, but his other hand is faster than I can process as he catches my fist. _"Death has slowed you down dear one, you are going to need your speed back for whats to come. The next test should suffice."_

"What test? What is all this?" I ask. 

_"These are your tests to see if you are strong enough. Now kill me."_ As the man says this he releases my fist and clamps his hand around my throat as he begins to suffocate me. I struggle to remove his hands from around my neck, but his grip is like a vise and will not relent. As my vision begins to fade I realize that here I am in some crypt dying before I have even lived. This thought brings me to long enough to slam my open palm into his chest, driving him back. He reaches for my neck again and I catch his hands in mine and hold them still. I see a look of surprise and something else in his eyes as I kick his legs out from under him. Once he is down I quickly snap one arm as I bring the other down between his shoulder blades.

I kneel down pressing my knee into his shoulder, "Who are you and why am I here?!" I demand. 

_"I am merely a test. You are here to decide if you are capable. As of now I see raw strength without direction, and to much emotion. You must find direction."_ The man then exhales one final time before he begins to decay before my eyes. I push myself off him as I back away in a panic. I gaze at his body for a moment before the stench hits me and I swipe the journal off the table before I use the door opposite the one I entered through.

As I entered the room, torches on the wall, spaced at intervals of ten feet, lit up in succession revealing a large room with a high ceiling. Remembering the turns that the last room took, I immediately moved to the torches lined on the wall. I make it about two strides before I hear a deep growl, I throw myself to the side and a large shadowy form barrels past me. When it stops and turns around I realize that it is a large wolf-like creature. _**'This is your Duty. Destroy the beasts.'**_ I gaze warily at the beast as I prepare myself for an attack. When the creature leaps for me once more I step to the side and my let my fist fly out into the side of it's throat. The creature gives out a yelp as it falls to the ground, I am on it in an instant wrenching its neck to the side, as it's neck snaps I stand up and look to the door on the far side of the room. I move to it when I notice the torches on the wall are releasing streams of smoke that are coalescing into more of the creatures. I break into a sprint to the door dodging around the beasts as they try to stop me. I arrive at the door after what feels like an eternity, I am stepping through the door when I hear someone sobbing behind me. I swivel around and see a girl in the far corner with her back to me curled up and rocking back and forth as her small form is wracked with tears. Without another thought I rush to the girl intent on getting her out of this place. The creatures seem content with letting me reach her as they get between me and the door so that escape would not be easy. As I get closer to the girl she comes to a standstill. I reach out telling her that she was safe now that I would protect her, when my hand touched her shoulder she fell to the side. She was dead, her throat had been ripped out. _**'You were told to destroy them, this girl is dead because of you.'**_

Everything goes black... Then suddenly light. I can see every corner of the room as if it is soaked in daylight, the creatures break out in a run towards me as I turn my eyes to them. I raise my hands and feel a sense of rage come over me, strange gauntlets of some alien metal form on my hands and quickly cover the rest of my body in some form of armor. I look to my foes as a sword materializes in my grip, with hardly another thought I leap forward to meet them. At first the battle seems to go in my favor as I cut two of them down in quick succession but more keep forming and joining the fray. I realize quickly that they hold the advantage, I fall back to the wall to the last torch that remains lit. When I reach it a wolf whose pelt was like the night sky leaped forth and entered into the fray at my side. Rather than question this turn of events I turned once more to my foes. Together the wolf and I fight the creatures and are able to drive them back. When we make it to the door the wolf and wolf-like creatures disappear. I took one last look back at the room before turning to ascend a staircase that I am certain leads to the world beyond the crypt. 


	4. Morgan

I'm sitting there holding this strange woman in my arms when I hear a low growl coming from the entrance into the cemetery. I look up only to see the large dun lycan growling at me. "What does it take to kill you?" I ask in exasperation as I lower the woman to the ground and stand up. "You do see all your dead friends right, do you really want to fight me?" I say as I gesture to the bodies around me. The lycan barely even spares a glance at the bodies, it looks at me and then the woman and seems to realize that I was not the one who killed it's brethren. Snarling it charges me, I react quickly, as it leaps I roll to the side, it turns to come at me and recoils in surprise as I come out of the roll with my 44 aimed at it. When I pull the trigger it flinches when the bullet hits but doesn't go down, regrettably I only had enough silver to make two rounds. It does provide me time to stand up and back away pulling out my sig and unloading clip and cylinder into the animal. The onslaught has visibly weakened the beast as it moves a little slower and more warily. I holster my guns and draw my sword which automatically releases my backpack allowing me to move faster. The sword is a plain steel thing about the length of my arm, I'd traded a box of tea of all things for it a few months back from a bookish Brit and a blonde cheerleader, guy called it a tooth or something. 

The lycan slows for a moment before slowly advancing looking for an opening. It swipes at me with its claws and I bring the sword to meet it, as the weapon meets its hand the beast howls as one of the blade cuts through one of its fingers. The lycan closes its hand around the sword and rips it from my grasp throwing it to the side, once I am disarmed the beast catches me in the ribs gouging into my chest throwing me back. I land hard and the breath is knocked out of me, I force my eyes open as I try to breath and see the beast dropping towards me, I roll to the side but it catches me in the side throwing me again. I land heavily on top of a long straight object, my sword! I hear the beast growl as it leaps for me again, I roll over grasping my sword turning it towards my foe. I see the creatures eyes widen in shock as its momentum carries it forward into the blade, the creature lands on top of me and I know that with my wounds and the creatures weight I will not survive the night. I turn to look at the the woman who saved me, the woman cloaked in shadow, and noticed that when the lycan caught her in the side it had pierced the black substance leaving deep gashes in her side, "I'm sorry I could not save you as you did me." I whisper as my vision fades to black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I come to instantly, I stay dead still as I assess the situation. I seem to have been laid upon a blanket, the wounds on my side have been bound, and I smell food, baked beans by the scent. Judging it to be safe I sit up and open my eyes, I am inside a large barracks tent on a cot, I look around and note that I am the only occupant. I check my wounds finding them to be well taken care of I attempt to stand up, I feel a little lightheaded at first but I just grit my teeth and move to the exit. As I duck through the opening I note that I am in a small camp of probably twenty people there are a number of vehicles parked around the campsite and there is a small campfire in the middle of the campsite. I head to the campfire as it seems to be the hub of activity, when I reach the campfire I look to see who is in charge when someone grabs my arm, I manage to contain my reaction and rather than knocking the breath out of them I turn around to find myself looking at a man of about thirty years.

"Name's Pete, I'm the cook around here. Good to see you up and about. Damn fast though, ain't even been down a day, wounds like that I would have expected you to be down for days. Lost a lot of blood before I managed to convince the Boss to go back for you." The man says when I turn to him. "You saved me and the others when you drew off those wolves, looked like you did a hell of a job fighting 'em to, never thought I'd live to see a silver brought down. How did you manage to down all four with your weapons anyway?" I must look dazed because the man puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Sorry if I'm talkin' your ear off, let's just get some food into you and let you rest up first. You can answer our questions when your ready." He pushes a bowl of beans in my hands and invites me to sit by the fire.

Once he seems satisfied I decide to ask him if they found a woman with me, and where she might be. "Yeah, shoulda figured you would ask about her, she woke up a few hours before we made camp, I suppose she heals fast to. She must be mute or something, couldn't get her to respond. Been wanderin' the perimeter, ask her if she'll eat would ya?" I thank the man and move away before he can start talking again, otherwise I'll be here all night.

Now that I have a goal I head swiftly to the outskirts of the camp looking for the mystery women who had saved my life. I find her a minute later staring off into the distance, she seems to be totally unaware of the world around her as she stands there. Remembering the speed with which she moved I shifted my weight to my uninjured side and cleared my throat to get her attention. No reaction, I can hardly even detect her breathing. As she seems intent on ignoring me, I shuffle up next to her and take watch at her side. As time passes the pain in my side steadily increases and breathing becomes more difficult, but still I stand unwavering. I see a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye and turn to see the woman staring at me. Her eyes are dazzling, they are silver, almost shining with flecks of black throughout. She is looking at me with an expression of concern on her face. "You are pale as the moon, and swaying back and forth. Are you in a satisfactory condition?" She questions.

_'There goes unwavering...'_ I tear my gaze from her eyes as I think this and hold the bowl out to her, "I was asked to make sure you eat." She looks at me uncertainly, but then she reaches out taking the bowl and setting it to the side. "So... what were we looking at? Something out there?" I ask as she looks back to me.

She frowns as she replies, "There is nothing that may present a threat out there. The lycans still feast, they will not move on until they are sated." She looks back out at the plains stretched out before us.

"Llano Estacado, the Staked Plains, we have come a fair distance up from the fort. I'd say we are probably halfway between Muleshoe and Sudan. Not sure where we might be headed though." I say in an effort to keep her talking.

She looks at me curiously for a moment before recognition lights her face, "You are the warrior that I found fighting the lycans, you showed great courage. The way the people here say it you downed four of them all by yourself. I would rather they believe you did all the killing yourself, at least for now." 

This confounds me and I take a breath to tell her that makes no sense, but the action causes a sudden flare of pain and I can't seem to get any air. The last thing I see is the ground rushing at my face, before everything goes black and I am enveloped in warmth.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I notice upon coming to is a woman's voice, she sounds stressed as if to much responsibility was placed on her shoulders. "He'll be fine, he should not have been moving around so soon though. He had a punctured lung and lost a lot of blood, I'm surprised that he made it as far as he did. I'll talk to Pete about what he should do when he see's one of my patients walking around." 

I open my eyes and moved to sit up when a hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up to see a younger woman in her early twenties looking down at me, realizing that she must be who was talking earlier I look to see who she was talking to but the tent is empty.

"It's okay, you blacked out at the edge of the camp. Your friend brought you back to me, I am Elizabeth Banks, everyone just calls me Betty though. You had a punctured lung, you will have to take it easy for a few days, and I would recommend that you avoid being batted around like a dog toy from now on." There is a hint of a smile as she says this, but it disappears as quickly as it came. "I wanted to thank you though, You saved our lives when you drew those wolves off of us. We did not expect to find you still alive, Pete is quite the talker though managed to convince the Boss to let a few of us come get you. Her, Pete, and I came to find you. You should of seen her face when she saw you killed all of them. You will be staying here tonight, before we set off in the morning you will need to go see the Boss. She'll want to speak with you." With this she walks away, checking on some people in the tent before retreating to a section that has been partitioned off from the rest. After a few moments I decide to try to get some sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in the morning to Betty coming from the closed off area, her tired eyes linger on me a moment before she turns to exit the tent, "Follow me, I'll take you to the Boss."

I sit up slowly and exit the tent behind her, Pete already has a fire built with something cooking over it, he looks up as we exit the tent and waves at me like we're old friends. I follow Betty to a smaller tent set up near a Chevy truck, She enters the tent gesturing for me to follow. When I enter the tent I find myself facing a woman wearing fatigues and a tactical vest, she is sitting behind a table drinking a cup of coffee, she looks up as I enter fixing me with an appraising stare.

"What do you need, ma'am?" I say as I instinctively stand straighter.

She looks at me a moment before, "We are not the military, just survivors, I need to know how you fought those wolves and survived."

I hesitate a moment as I remember what the mystery woman had told me about remaining anonymous, "Silver slows them down, does a fair bit of damage to. Follow it up with a sword and you can get in and finish them before they can fight back."

"Silver only works on the weaker ones, Silver lycans aren't even fazed. We retrieved your weapons and we noticed nothing interesting about them. How did you kill the Silver? How was that woman involved?" When she says this last line she seems to have realized something. "You can leave now, Betty let Pete know that we will be heading around Littlefield and stopping at Helena Chemical along 84. I'll be leading a excursion into Anton tomorrow for supplies. Make sure... I seem to have forgotten introductions. My name is Sarah Rourke." Her eyes turn to me once more with a cold expectancy.

"Morgan"

"No last name then?" but she is already forging ahead. "Make sure Morgan here gets his weapons back, and be sure that he has ammo, also bring the mute to the Quartermaster. Morgan and his friend will be heading out with me."

With that we leave the tent and I notice that the scene has become more active, survivors are milling around some eating others breaking camp. Pete waves at us to get our attention gesturing us over to sit beside him. He spoons some oatmeal into bowls as we come closer. "How did your chat with the Boss go?"

"Got a destination from her, we will be going around Littlefield and making a stop at Helena Chemical," Betty refuses to meet his eyes as she continues, "she'll be heading into Anton tomorrow to collect supplies. Morgan and his friend will be going with her."

Pete's face goes pale and he glances at Rourke's tent. He asks Betty and I to excuse him, then he stands up and enters Rourke's tent. Once he is out of sight I glance at Betty inquisitively. She looks back to me her face set in a hard line, "Lets find your friend and get you geared up for tomorrow."

We 


End file.
